


氤氲间(下)

by ENIDZZ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENIDZZ/pseuds/ENIDZZ
Summary: 你是我心脏的一部分
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 5





	氤氲间(下)

【2019—3】  
一趟差出得劳神费力，再回到家已经逼近年关，大街小巷都在放着节日之歌，连小区的树上都挂了星形的串灯。崔胜澈念及洪知秀浑浑噩噩了小半月，下了飞机让前来接机的人把行李送回家，自己则陪着洪知秀拦了辆出租车，将他送到了家门口。  
下车时，热心的司机师傅帮他们把行李拖出了后备箱又好好地放在地上，崔胜澈付了钱还冲人家说了句节日快乐。一转身洪知秀已经走到其中一颗树下去了，正看着坠下来的一两颗星发呆。  
没由来地就想起了那次一起去城郊吃饭，那时他也是现在这样，一样不发地将欣赏留给旁人眼中不起眼的光亮，只是心态差了十万八千里，神采奕奕站在巷中的洪知秀还会笑，现在却苦着一张脸，脸颊两侧快要凹进去了，裹在厚重的大衣里，好像一阵风吹来就能轻而易举地刮倒。  
崔胜澈看着，心里百般不是滋味。他宁可洪知秀磨着牙来挤兑自己，也不想他这样不言不语不笑不闹，像具空壳，空洞得吓人。  
“洪知秀。”  
被叫到的人回过头，还没问出那句干嘛，人已经被抱了个满怀，崔胜澈的拥抱不同于全圆佑，无香，也无其他味道，不过分灼人也不冰冷，独一份的安稳。  
“你抱我干嘛？喜欢我啊？”  
“你答应我，什么都没有你自己重要，一个人也要顾好身体。”  
我没有立场去过分地操心你，可我怕你就这么消沉下去，哪一天就从我的生活里消失了。  
洪知秀听得有了些笑容，原本要推开的手变成了环抱，过一会儿又在崔胜澈背上拍了几下。  
“知道了老妈子。”  
他们站在一串串星星灯下，站在寒风中，像两个相互取暖的幼兽，久违地在这大千世界寻到一出温暖源，一抱便是很久。  
抱了多久，另一个人站在不远的地方便看了多久。  
全圆佑套着笨重的棉袄，手放在口袋里和丝绒的小首饰盒挤在一起，在呼啸的寒风中，听到耳畔响起崩塌声，带着他坠向海的最深处，被无尽的漆黑包围，发不出一点声音。  
他似乎在预估上出了差错，按照心的指引作出了选择，可这条路太过泥泞，一眼望不到头，那个想要同行的人早知路不好走，及时转了身，又只留他一人独自上路，和前二十年的人生如出一辙。  
没有人来告诉他太阳何时升起了。

【2019-4】  
洪知秀拖着疲惫的身子进了家门，鞋柜旁放着全圆佑平时穿的拖鞋，玄关下还多了一箱东西。惊慌地扔下自己的行李箱在屋中转了一圈，没有看到那张思念了无数次的脸，下意识地松了一口气又重新陷入哀伤。  
一个人也不知道吃什么，煮了碗泡面也没算准时间，端上桌时面已经泡涨了，吃了几口就不想再碰，又不想收拾行李，他干脆直接换睡衣，回床上补觉去了。这一觉睡得不好，一直做梦不说，梦的终章还出现了全圆佑，他一身白衣，裹挟一身花香，和气地前来告别，洪知秀很想抓住他，可手伸出去什么都没抓住，再一抬头，人就消失了。  
自睡梦中惊醒，洪知秀后知后觉感到了额前的碎发湿润，抬手一摸，摸了一手的汗，下床去客厅给自己倒杯冰水灌下去大半，自梦里移接过来的心慌没有丝毫的减少，他有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，准备躺回床上换个姿势重新入睡。  
刚闭上眼，放在床头充电的手机开始嗡嗡作响，一股不好的预感蹿上心间，一把抓过手机，是崔胜澈打来的，毫不犹豫地点了接听，还没来得及听完全部，手机就滑出了手心，咣当一声砸在了地上。  
崔胜澈的声音听起来很不好，但还算条理清晰。  
“圆佑自杀了，现在人在医院，已经救过来了，你穿好衣服我过来接你，咱们一起去一趟。”  
深更半夜的街道静悄悄的，崔胜澈一边开着车，一边通过后视镜观察洪知秀的神情，他看起来没有想象中那样方寸大乱，但也不太对劲，从上车到车子驶进医院大门，一句话都没有说过。  
他们到时全圆佑已经被迁进了病房，走廊上空荡荡的，但依稀能看到病房外的长椅上坐着一对老夫妻。还没走到跟前，那对夫妻和全圆佑有八分相似的五官气场已经给了洪知秀答案，逼着他停下脚步，在崔胜澈没反应过来的时候，转身就往外跑。  
“知秀！”  
崔胜澈回过神来立刻追了上去，在电梯门即将合拢的最后一刻赶上，进了电梯直接按了关门键，又按了一楼，陪着他原路返回。  
刚一出电梯，洪知秀便双腿一软，跪在了地上。坚硬的地面和膝盖碰撞发出闷响，他神情木然，似乎觉察不到疼痛一般，撑着双手，挣扎着想要站起来。跟在后面的崔胜澈上来搭手，被他一把推开。  
试了几次都没成功，崔胜澈干脆蹲下去，将他牢牢地锁在怀里，任他如何挣扎都不松手。  
“放开啊……放开！”  
“你乖！”崔胜澈用更高的声音压制他，而后又迅速降低音量，“圆佑没死，老天爷舍不得把他从你这里带走。”  
一直在哭闹的人终于安静下来，只是一会儿，将脸埋进崔胜澈的大衣，哭出声来，到了最后只剩下干嚎。  
“我……差点……把他逼死了……”  
“不是你的错。”崔胜澈又将他抱紧了些，不知厌倦地在他耳边反复安抚，“不是你的错。”  
就这么拖延到天亮，洪知秀才鼓起勇气，跟着崔胜澈重新上到全圆佑所在的那一层。  
几小时前看到的老两口仍坐在长椅上，听见楼道里的脚步声，齐刷刷地转过头来，对望之际难掩情绪的百转千回。  
洪知秀难以想象他们有多不愿意看到自己，不知所措中迈出了一步，一张口便是可怜兮兮的请求。  
“叔叔阿姨，让我……看看他吧，看完……我就走。”  
“你想都别想！”  
“老全！ ”  
全圆佑的母亲擦掉眼泪，制止了情绪激动的丈夫，尽量平静地注视洪知秀良久，点了点头:“孩子，在你进去看圆佑之前，可以和我聊两句吗？”  
洪知秀胡乱地应下，跟着她一起进了电梯旁边的楼梯间，手指始终不安地揪着衣角，等待着全母的开口责难。  
“我可以叫你知秀吗？”  
洪知秀惊讶地抬起头，愣了好半天才回话:“您随意。”  
“我知道你是个好孩子，不然今天大可以不来医院，看到你出现的时候，就知道你是真心待圆佑的。”全母才说了两句，声音又染上了哭腔，“但是孩子，你不能怪我和他爸爸容不下你们这样的感情。”  
“我明白。”  
“我们当父母的，对孩子偶尔会很严格，圆佑他爸有的时候用错了方式，让他觉得压力大，一有空就不着家，这些我都清楚，只是这孩子矛盾得很，有的时候自己也不清楚自己到底喜欢什么，都那么顺利地完成学业了，还在问我自己这个样子到底是不是实现了理想。”全母说着抹了把眼泪，又看向了靠着墙的洪知秀，“阿姨不是不能接受你们在一起，但你们心里也清楚不是吗？社会对你们并不宽容，圆佑顺惯了只顾眼前，你不能不顾啊孩子。”  
“看样子，您已经对我的一切都清清楚楚了。”洪知秀参透了最后一句，苦笑着看她，“我大学毕业前被父母知道了性取向，被同学整，丢了保研资格，毕业以后和圆佑在一起，靠着他找到了工作活到现在，根本不是您口中的好孩子，这些……您都清楚了对吗？”  
全母不自然地回避了一下视线，又重新对上，无声地眨了眨眼睛。  
“您查的那些都是事实，我没什么可说，但是关于圆佑，我有很多话想说。我爱您的儿子，既把他当初情人，也把他当成一个需要关怀的小朋友，这几年和他在一起，我听了不少，他从小就是按照您和叔叔的要求成长，念军校，当干部，还有相亲，这些他都听了，也都照做了。您刚才说……他已经顺利毕业了还会问您那样算不算实现了理想，那不是因为他不知道自己喜欢什么，而是他知道自己喜欢什么，也知道实现不了。”  
“他说过，有时候觉得自己不过是叔叔的一堆军功章里的一枚，外人看来他万千宠爱于一身，说他含着金汤匙，你们也因为他很骄傲，但是没有一个人问过他到底想不想要这些。”  
“我体谅您父母的心情，我甚至可以通过您了解我妈当初知道我的性取向问题时心里有多痛，但是阿姨，您就圆佑这么一个儿子，您期盼他的人生一直跑在别人前面这都是人之常情，可我也想替他恳求您，偶尔听听他的想法，他比谁都在意你们这个家，也一直在期盼着你们的支持。”  
“今天我离开这里就不会再联系他，不是因为我不爱他，恰恰相反，是我没有资格爱他，走到今天我所拥有的这一切，都是他给予我的，我们并不对等。”  
“至于圆佑，请您耐心等待他的下一个，比我更好的缘分找上门来。”  
“拜托了，阿姨。”  
不知不觉地说了一长串，洪知秀朝着还在发愣的妇人鞠了一躬，缓缓退出了楼梯间。再回到病房前，全父和崔胜澈双双消失，不知去了哪里。  
他松了一口气，推门进了病房。全圆佑并没有睡熟，听见门的动静，慢慢坐起身来，见来人是想念了太久的洪知秀，几乎是立刻红了眼眶，伸出手腕上裹着纱布的那只手。  
“你过来好不好？”  
洪知秀脸上淌过一道冰凉，站在原地迟迟迈不动步子。全圆佑见他不动，上手扯掉了扎在另一只手上的针头，挣扎着要下床。  
血珠从手背上冒出，洪知秀惊叫一声，扑过去将止血胶布贴回他的手背，自己用拇指按在针眼上，大颗大颗的眼泪坠下去，全砸在了他的手背上。  
“别哭了，我没事。”全圆佑轻声安慰着，凑过去亲他，一下不够又亲一下，像是要一下把积攒的思念全部宣泄出来，“我想你了。”  
洪知秀缠着他的脖子回应了几下，连忙低下头去看手背的血止住没有，确认没事后，他往后撤了点，放开了紧攥的那只手，泛着水光的眸多了几分情绪冷却后的平静。  
“你多大了？”  
“二十…… ”  
“别贫！”洪知秀拔高了音量，“我那么重要吗？重要到你别无选择只能去死？”  
“我……看见你和澈哥了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“你刚回来。”  
洪知秀静下来，回忆了一番，嘴角渐渐扯出一记冷笑:“所以你以为我踹了你找更好的下家？”  
“当然不是！”全圆佑反驳道，“我只是……”  
“只是什么？”洪知秀起身扶着他靠回床头，“家里不要你，我也不要你，所以你不想活了，我说的对吗？”  
全圆佑的表情僵在脸上，一时语塞，不知道该怎么回应。  
“全圆佑，我老说你不成熟，真的不是在开玩笑。”洪知秀叹了一声，伸手去抚他的脸颊，“你有想做的事，你怨你父母，甚至埋怨我对你不够上心，这些我都知道。但是圆佑啊，你有为自己想做的事努力过吗？叔叔阿姨确实限制了你，可他们是你的亲人，你怕他们不认同，收走对你的爱，所以你干脆不去努力，因为你根本不敢触怒他们。”  
“我……”  
“是，你为我跨出了这一步，但显然你高估了自己的承受能力，你妈妈说你走得顺，你不能否认这一点，也是因为这一点，导致你做了傻事，这不怨你，你的家人爱你，他们倾尽全力给你最好的，尽管你可能不是那么想要，可我发自内心地羡慕你，甚至希望活成你。”  
“知秀……”  
“圆佑啊。”洪知秀怕自己心软，不敢给他说话的机会，“好好活着，活好了，才有机会把想做的一个个实现，去哪里玩，见什么人，爱上谁，这些都需要你健康地活着，明白吗？”  
全圆佑一字一句回味着，在最后一个字也消化干净后，终于明白洪知秀会出现地原因，垂下头笑了起来，笑容惨淡无比。  
“说了这么多，你还是要离开我。”  
“我不是离开你。”洪知秀强忍着涌上眼眶的温热，抬起双手环过他的肩，又一次感受那个永远温暖又干爽的怀抱，像安慰孩子一样，一下下地拍打，“我也没有为自己想做的事付出过什么，现在……我要为之努力了，再见面的时候，希望你已经重新变得快乐了。”  
全圆佑环紧了他，声音小得快要听不见:“再见面的时候，万一我不爱你了，又或是你不爱我了该怎么办？”  
“没关系的。”洪知秀挤出一抹微笑，手掌在他的后脑勺摩挲，“不爱我了也没关系，只要你是快乐的就够了。”

【2019-2】  
离开医院没多久，洪知秀就交了辞职信。崔胜澈犹豫再三，最终批了。  
时间过得很快，两人自辞职问题后再见面已是在机场。洪知秀拉着行李箱，在进安检前拿出一串钥匙递给崔胜澈，拜托他转交给自己的父母。  
崔胜澈答应下来，心情颇为沉重。明明送别的天气都是阴云密布的，今天却是个太阳当空照的晴暖天气，晒得伤感都淡淡的，将护照和机票一齐递过去，他歪着头看着洪知秀，对方又染回了黑发，一下变回了处见面时的青涩模样，只是那双眼不再充斥着化不开的愁绪，变得清明明亮。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“不知道。”洪知秀诚实地摇头，“可能等我变得更好的那天吧。”  
崔胜澈不赞同地摇头:“你在我眼里一直是最好的。”  
这句话讲得沉重又复杂，过往的那些没能说的，放在心里的都揉了进去，即便没有机会再讲出来，他也无所谓遗憾了。  
洪知秀迟迟没有回应，最后只能故作轻松地点点头，上前给了他一个拥抱。  
“我没有说过几句好听的，但是胜澈，谢谢你。工作也好，其他也好，都谢谢你。”  
如此已是交待，崔胜澈深知一切在这以后都会画下句号，心头那些能释怀的，不能释怀的，一瞬间化作几缕轻烟，越飘越远，最后不知所踪。  
手在他背上轻拍几下，再无任何遗憾地放开，任他朝着安检口去，渐渐消失在玻璃之后。  
机场的大厅无比热闹，崔胜澈注视着安检的方向伫立着，第一次明白何为格格不入。

【2019-1】  
洪知秀一走就是三个春夏秋冬，若不是时不时寄回几张明信片来，崔胜澈都快认为他是去国外隐居的了。  
赶上第四年开春，洪知秀终于来消息说要回国，崔胜澈高兴得不得了，问过了具体时间后，特意推掉那天的工作，专门空出一天要去接机。  
盼星星盼月亮终于盼到洪知秀推着行李出现在关口，他染了栗色的头发，整个人虽然清瘦却比从前看起来更有精神，许久未见的两人一见面就来了个热情的拥抱，回市区的路上欢声笑语也没停过。只是不知谁起的头，说着说着就提起了全圆佑，洪知秀沉默了片刻，犹豫着问了一句现状，崔胜澈没有回答，过了一会儿才慢吞吞地开口。  
“你走的第二年他交了份转业报告，背着相机到处逛去了，现在在摄影这一块还算小有名气。”  
“他好就行。”  
“你回来得凑巧，过两天他要开影展，你和我一起去看看吧。”  
拒绝的话太过言不由衷，洪知秀说不出口，盯着窗外不断变换的景色呆愣半晌，他笑着点点头。  
“好啊。”  
全圆佑的影展去了不少人，其中还有些熟面孔，洪知秀跟着崔胜澈进去没多久就看到了周靖，三个人寒暄了一会儿，周靖非拉着崔胜澈，说是看完展叫上全圆佑一起聚聚，洪知秀笑着看了他们一眼，悄悄转过身，沿着地上贴的指示欣赏起了照片。  
从世间百态到名山大川，一张张照片看过去，找不出半分压抑，摄影师眼中的世界带着几分烟火的温暖，偶尔不乏妙趣横生的小事件。  
他站在展墙前，一张张认真地看过去，丝毫没有发现，隔着几个人，有人将手里的镜头聚焦在了他的背影。  
在全圆佑眼中，前来看展的人也是千姿百态，不想放过这么一个创作机会，他干脆捧着相机在人群中穿梭，刚拐过第一个展厅，视线就停留在了一位看客的背影上。那个背影像极了他放在心里珍藏的人，教他在升腾而起的怀念中停下，久久不愿离去。  
隔着几个人，他跟随着那个背影的步伐，慢慢行至最后一张照片前，默默举起了相机，等待着那个背影的主人回头的刹那。  
他在最后一副照片前站了很久才舍得回头，全圆佑按在快门上的手指微微用力，将他转过来的刹那永恒定格。随后愣在原地，不可置信地放下了相机，手指颤抖着按动了回放键，背影的主人露出正脸，精致的五官在照片中一一得到体现。  
那是全圆佑所熟悉的，抛洒了全部爱意的面容。  
他抿着唇，不舍地将目光从相机显示屏移开，又一次望向了方才的地方。  
洪知秀站在那里，早已发现了他，含笑望他。  
展厅的人从他们面前陆陆续续地走过，谁也没有留意这一隐秘又深刻的对望。  
全圆佑捏着相机，从面无表情到勾起唇角，花去的时间比想象的要久。隔着不近不远的距离，他看到洪知秀的嘴唇一张一合，仔细到盯着嘴型读完，他仍在微笑，不过片刻后，抬起了一只手，捂住了眼睛，站在偌大的展厅里，呜咽出声。  
洪知秀说的不是好久不见，也不是我回来了，而是在唇的一张一合间，坦白了自己的真心。他看着全圆佑的眼睛闪闪发亮，认真又坚定。  
“我想你了。”  
他是这样说的，全圆佑比任何人都确定。

【2019-0】

( END)


End file.
